The Dragon Twins
by Mrs.TomMarvoloRiddle
Summary: Her brother was killed by a stag who sits on her family's throne. The rest were murdered by lions. Yet she and her siblings escaped and three dragons live in the East. She has the power of of her ancestor Daenys the Dreamer, and the name of Visenya. She and her siblings will reclaim what her family forged and she sees that they they will do it through fire and blood.
1. Chapter 1

The entire castle could hear the Queens screams as she lay in her birthing bed. It wasn't an uncommon experience for the people who lived and worked in the castle, Their Queen has had to do this multiple times, and all but one ended in sorrow and greatened their Kings madness. The people hoped this time would be different.

There were only a few who were allowed in, the Grand Maester, two maids, and unfortunately, at least for the Rhaella, her husband.

"Push your Grace, I see the head, you just need to keep pushing." The Maester Pycell said in his soft and slightly scratchy voice.

Rhaella pushed as hard as she could. It was the worst labor she's ever had, even counting when she birthed Rheagar as her family around around her. She screamed and clawed and the sheets, Aerys wouldn't offer her any comfort until he saw his child and saw if it was alive or not. Finally after all her pushing and screaming, another smaller scream filled the room.

"It's a girl your Grace's." Master Pycell said as he cut the cord the tethered her daughter to her.

"A girl, to late for Rhaegar to marry, and not a child who can be his heir till he makes one his self." Aerys said in an annoyed voice. Rhaella had to bite her cheek in order to not comment on how he should be rejoiced that their child was born alive.

Pycell handed her baby to one of her maids who went to clean up. As the Maester sat up to grab the needed materials to clean the Queen, he saw another child trying to escape Rhaella's womb.

"It appears we are not done yet, your Grace, there is another one." Pcyell told the Queen as he sat back down in order to help his Queen to birth the second child of the day.

Aerys perked up at hearing that, "Another, what do you mean another? There has never been a set of twins in the Targaryen line. Are you sure?"

"I feel them wanting to come out brother, I'm sure. We will have two children today." Rhaella said , a light smile appeared on her tired face. She was incredibly happy that she was going to birth twins, she would have three beautiful children after this.

This child though took a much longer time to birth, they seemed that no matter how hard she pushed, the child wouldn't move. She began to worry that this child was stillborn as this only happened when she had to birth her stillborn son. But before she voiced her worries her daughter let out a cry and before the nurse could quiet her, her last child slipped through and in a blink she had birthed her second child.

"A boy. You have a second son my Queen and King." Pycell said to the Royal couple. He cut her cord and handed the new prince to the second nurse. He went to clean Rhaella before he took his leave.

"Your desired son, my husband." Rhaella said to Aerys, it was very uncommon for her to address him that way, but she was to happy and she could see the smile that appeared on his face. She tried to ignore the madness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Yes, a girl and son. The first twins for the Targaryen line. They will be incredible. The old lion will not be the only one to claim that the Gods were kind to his finally." Aerys said, laughing at the end, "Girl, bring us our child we need to see them if we are to name them."

The nurse maids brought forth the children, one gave the princess to Aerys, while Rhaella received her new son. Aerys moved closer to Rhaella in order to see both of his new children. As he sat on the bed, Rhaella tried to ignore the smell that emanated from him.

"What shall we name them Husband?" she said in her soft voice that showed how much the labor exhausted her.

"We shall name our son Viserys. After me and two of the Targaryen Kings. One of them was the last to ride Balerion. The name is a strong one and after whats happened to our other children he needs a strong name." Aerys said, "He will be a great Prince."

Rhaella was surprised at Aerys admission of the tragic endings of their other sons, even if in a round about way. She didn't bother mentioning that the name wasn't really after him, she enjoyed the small amount of kindness he was showing and didn't want to ruin it.

"If we give him that, then we should name our daughter Visenya. The name was given to a stillborn girl who was the sister to Viserys. She was also the fieriest of Aegon's sister wives, and also rode one of the great dragons. They shall both have great and strong names." Rhealla said, she looked to Aerys in hopes that he would agree. She knew that he could easily override her decision if he chose.

"I couldn't agree more sister. Our twins will be great- greater than any other."

The King and Queen would soon announce the birth of the twins and their names.

—

Eight years later saw the twins on Dragonstone, hiding from the war that their brother had started. Of course the twins weren't fully aware of their brothers actions, just that he was off fighting traitors to protect them. Thats what their mother told them.

Currently, the twins were playing in Windwyrm, one of the towers of Dragonstone. They would have preferred to be by their mothers side, they could always get her to tell stories about their ancestors or ones that she liked to make up. Sometimes to make sure they were caught up on their lessons, she would change history tales to see if they could spot the difference. Visenya, who always loves to listen to her family stories from her family members could always pick them up. Viserys, on the otherhand, while knowing his history, would rather listen to the story fully, relishing in hearing his mothers voice take a light and happy tone, than to stop her to correct her.

"I want to be with Mother. Why can't we be with her?" Visenya asked one of the guards watching over her and her brother. She had a defiant look in her eyes, an her hand on her hips.

"I told you Princess, your Mother is giving birth to your baby sibling. It would be inappropriate if you were by her side." He replied from his position at the door.

Viserys huffed, a annoyed look plastered on his face. "Its been hours, why isn't it over?" he said, not really caring about the answer a year soldier could give him, but it didn't matter because as he said it, the howling wind picked up even more, and drowned out all the noise that was in the room.

Not a few moments later did a maid come rushing in, a panicked look on her face. She spoke something to the guards who let her enter. She rushed up to the twins and told them her news, "My Prince and Princess, your mother has given birth to your baby sister. She requests you to come to her immediately."

The twins face grew bright and their frowns became very wide smiles.

"Take us to her! I want to meet my baby sister! I want to see Mother!" Viserys said, "Come along Ves, we must hurry, momma wants us now!" He continued grabbing his sisters hand and running out of the room, his sister right behind him.

The maid only shared a look with the guard who she talked to, she had told him the state of the Queen and she was worried how the young royals were going to take the news. She then quickly followed them out of the room.

Viserys and Visenya had gotten to where they knew their Mother was, and pushed open the doors. What they saw though made tears start to form in their eyes. The sheets on the bed were dyed red with blood and their mother was even whiter than she usually was.

"Come closer my Darlings," they heard come from the bed. It was their Mother, but her voice was raspy and low. It was a wonder that they could even hear her with the storm going on outside. But they did hear her, and still holding hands, they slowly approached the bed where Queen Rhaella laid, fighting to stay alive long enough to talk to her children.

When they came close to the bed, they saw the glassy looking eyes of Rhaella. She looks to Visenya when she deems them close enough.

"You have been given a gift my ferocious Vhagor, you will see what needs to happen and you must do it. Do not doubt the dreams you have been given, our ancestors didn't and we survived the Doom. Heed my words and the dreams will save us again." As she says the words, tears start to silently roll down Visenya's face. She hated the dreams that she sometimes got, but she told her mother that she promised to do what she said.

Rhealla turned her gaze to Viserys and spoke, "My crown goes to you both, you my boy are now Viserys III, and your sister will be Visenya II," She doesn't move her eyes, but she grabs Visenyas open hand and continues to speak, "You may not have the title of Queen my fierce Vhagor, but you will be greater than any has seen. Protect you sisters Viserys, I trust they will be protected in your hands. Do not fail me. Do not fail your family. Remember my dragons, you are the only twins ever born in our line, each of you has something the other doesn't, you will need each other. Fire and Blood my dragons, remember Fire and Bl-" and then Rhaella's breath stopped, her eyes lost their life and her heart gave one last beat before stopping forever.

"NO!" screamed Visenya as she threw herself on top of the lifeless body of her mother. Her brother just stood there, not breaking his stare from his mother empty eyes, hoping to see the spark that was there whenever she looked at him or his siblings.

The next hour was a blur for the twins. All they remember in their state of shock was being handed their Mothers crown, being loaded onto a boat. They were shown their baby sister whom they heard the servants call Stormborn.

As they sailed away from the castle that their family ad lived in for more than four centuries they held hands, looking at the Valyrian styled castle.

"We will be back Visy, won't we?" Visenya asked her brother.

Viserys just looked ahead and replied, "Dragons always come back home eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

Three creatures are flying overhead, it takes a second to place them as dragons. There is only a few drawings of them left, and of course, the collection of dragon skulls the Targaryen's had coveted for almost three hundred years.

The three dragons flew with a grace that was breathtaking. They were massive. If you looked closely, on each dragon's back, there was a rider with white blond hair flying freely behind them. They stood proud and confident like being on dragons back was easier than walking. Looking up at the dragons was a sight to behold when a murmur was heard and suddenly all three dragons let loose a wave of fire engulfing everything. The fire encased the entire field of sight until everything was black.

When the black faded away, there was a tall man with copper toned skin. His black hair was in a braid that went down to his legs. His eyes were as black as his hair, but they held a certain softness that did not look right with his rigid an taught muscles. The man sat atop a strong looking red colored horse. His eyes were solely on the girl on a pure white horse, whose head was tilted so she her eyes could connect to his. All that she could see of the girl was her white blond hair and her thin frame. As it goes on a happy and content feeling over takes the scene, completing overwhelming.

Suddenly they disappear and all that is noticeable is an enormous pyre. The flames are blazing, showing that the pyre has been burning for a while. Then the pyre is coming closer, almost like they're walking towards it. The flames are close enough that they should be burning. As the flames get closer, and all that can be seen is the orange light no matter which way you turn, a loud screech emits from the center, and a familiar voice that is heard from above shouts, "BURN THEM ALL!"

Visenya quickly sits up from the bed, coated in a heavy layer of sweat. She sucks in as much air as she can, trying to slow down her racing heart. She thinks back to the dream she just had, it was very fragmented, but she knew it was important. They always were, and lately they had been getting more and more frequent.

Once her breath slowed down enough, she pushed the sheets of the bed she was in off of her and got up. She walks over to the mirror and looks at herself. Being in one place for so long has enabled her to grow her white hair down to her waist. and though she has lived the majority of her life in sun beaten areas, her skin was relatively pale.

"Princess, does this dress work?" One of the servants says, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes its perfect, thank you. I'll get it on myself though, its not complicated. Just place it on the separator" she replies not looking towards the girl, her eyes still looking at her reflection.

"O-of course Mi'lady" she says as she does what she was instructed.

Visenya sighs as she turns away from the mirror to grab the dress and slip it over her body. It was one of the new dresses the oh so great Magister had gifted her. It was all black myrish silk with the open back and lack of sleeves it worked well in the hot weather Pentos was known for. Though the heat never bothered Visenya, she enjoyed the breeze all the same. She slips on matching black slippers, and with one last look to make sure she is suitable she walks out of the room, her hair still free flowing around her shoulders.

She walks through the hallways with purpose, She needs to make sure her sister is ready for what the day will bring. As she walks the familiar route, her mind drifts to when her and her siblings had to flee from their homeland.

She was on a ship taking her and her brother from Dragonstone, from her home. Neither she or her brother were saying anything, just focusing on the the castle their dead mother was laying in.

(flashback)

She turns her head when she hears foot steps coming closer, she recognizes the man to be Ser William Darry, one of her mothers loyal guards. He has something in his hands. Once he's stops se sees its a baby.

"Your Grace's, this is your new sister," he say to them. He was about to continue when Viserys starts talking.

"She killed our mother, she deserves the same fate." he says, not even bothering to turn to face any of them, his eyes on the island thats quickly getting smaller.

"No brother, remember what Momma told us, she said that we need to protect her. Dragons protect their family, and we are dragons." Visenya says, reaching her arm out to her brothers shoulder.

Viserys turns to face her, he looks at her for a moment before looking down at the newborn babe. He looks back up to his sister and responds, "You are right sister, like always," he jokes, "Dragons stick together."

Visenya still sees the under lying anger and hate in his eyes, but doesn't say anything about it. She understands, she cant help but be mad at her new sister either.

"What did out Mother name her?" Viserys asks Ser William.

Ser William sighs and looks at the twins before he tells them, "The Queen said she had a name, but she announce it before…" he trails off, not wanting to put the words out there.

"I know" Visenya says, "I remember asking Mother about the names she and Father wanted for the new baby. If it was a boy he was to be Daeron, and for a girl she told me it was to be Daenerys. She wanted something to connect to Elia and her home but still be a Targaryen name." She finishes, looking at her sister, Daenerys, it fits she thinks. As she's looking Daenerys opens her eyes and Visenya notes that her eyes are a deep purple; the same colors as Rhaegar's and their Mother's. Different than hers and Viserys' who share their fathers more lilac colored eyes.

(End flashback)

Viseyna stops her reminiscing as she gets to the door she wants. She walks in without bothering to knock and sees that her brother had already beaten her there. She sees Viserys placing a sheer purple dress into Dany's arms.

"My dear siblings, it seems that I am late, my sincerest apologies." Visenya says, slightly sarcastically, as a way to announce her presence. She walks further into the room and closer to her siblings.

As she stops next to them she turns to her twin and tells him, "Leave us brother, I can take care of Daenerys' bath. And we need quality sister time before this afternoon."

"Of course my darling sister, but when you are finished here please come to my room; we have to talk." Once he's finished, he lays a hand on her hip and places a kiss on the side of her mouth.

As he is walking out Visenya replies with, "Of course Viserys."

Once the door closes behind her brother she turns to her little sister with a smile on her face. She looks at the dress that she is still holding and comments, "Thats a very pretty dress."

"Daenerys looks down at the dress and mumbles, "Its for the meeting."

"Well I'm jealous, I would love to wear that dress," Its a complete lie, but whatever Visenya needs to say to get Dany in a better mood she will.

"Well then why don't you marry him?" Daenerys snaps at her sister, before she realizes what she said. Once she does Visenya notices how her eyes get bigger before her sister quickly bows her head again. Visenya is actually happy about it though, Dany needs to be stronger if she's going to survive this world she thinks.

"Dany," Visenya starts, placing finger under her sisters chin so she can look in her eyes. "You remember what I've told you. I know you do. This is going to help us. And i know its going to help you." she finishes, looking into familiar deep purple eyes.

"Well I don't believe you!" Dany tells her, moving her head from her sisters hand. Visenya, while happy that Daenerys was getting braver was starting to get annoyed.

"I've seen it Daenerys. I've seen both happiness and power." Visenya doesn't mention the intense sadness she also felt in her dreams. She continues, "Please just be patient my sweet. You wouldn't want to wake the dragon would you?" She finishes, making fun of her brother but also remembering her older brother who would use that line to get her and Viserys to do what hey were told.

She sees Daenerys starting to laugh at that so she grabs the grass from her hands and throws it on the nearest chair.

"Now how about that bath?" she says as she leads Dany to the steaming water.

The Dragon Twins

Visenya enters her brothers room and notices him looking at her nightgown that was still on the chair. Viceroys looks up from the chair when he hears the door slam closed and to her. He waves his hand silently telling her to come closer. As she does she notices how thin he still is, even after the time they mean with Ilyrio.

"You had another one of your dreams last night. You were moving in your sleep, it was very disruptive." he tells her with a smirk so she knows he isn't truly angry, just curious.

"How observant Vissy." she tells him, not wanting to bring the dream up. She moves to sit but he grabs her wrist to stop her from moving.

He tightens his grip when he almost yells, "What was it about? Tell me!"

Visenya just sighs and tells him about the dream. As he does, his grip tightens, but he doesn't let go of her wrist. Instead he pulls her closer to him so they're chests are touching.

"That sounds good. That means that this is still a good decision." he murmurs, looking into her eyes.

"Thats what I've always told you. And I don't know why you keep pretending that this marriage has been your idea." Visenya whispers to him. Mostly joking, but Viserys can hear the agitation in her voice.

"You know why. They wouldn't have agreed if it came from a girl-" Visenya interrupts with a scoff. Viserys just gives her a hard look before continuing, "And it will be easier if Daenerys hates me. She needs to have her sister." he finishes.

Visenya doesn't say anything, just continuing to look in her brothers eyes. He leans down give her a kiss. Visenya doesn't let the kiss last for longer than a few seconds before she turns her head.

"Dany is probably finished getting ready, we should go meet her." She says, not even bothering to ask for an apology for the bruising on her wrist. It wasn't the first and it was definitely not going to be the last. She wasn't angry though, she gave him just as many bruises as he gave her. All that mattered was that Daenerys wasn't the target of their anger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't slouch Daenerys, it isn't good for you and you want to look good for the Khal." Viceroys said to her, putting his hand on her back straightening it out

They were in front of the Manse waiting for Khal Drogo and his entourage to approve of Daenerys. Vines had no doubt of his approval, even if she hadn't dreamt it. Her sister was gorgeous, having flowered. She was becoming a great woman with a great beauty.

Visenya turns to her sister, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, making sure that her face was shown.

"Remember what I said Dany, this marriage is going to be good for you. You will love him and and he will love you in return." Visenya said, reiterating what she's been telling Dany ever since the betrothal was formed.

Dany ignores what she said but replies with, "What happened to your wrist sister? It looks like a hand." Vines puts her arm down by her side.

"Do not worry my darling, it isn't serious. And like all brusies, it will fade in time." Vines replied, sharing a look with her brother over Dany's head.

It isn't long before they group hears hoof steps coming in fast.

"They're hear." Illyrio said moving away from the Targaryen siblings and towards the Dothraki.

Daenerys tries to move closer, to get a better look or to show herself, Visenya does not know. But before she says anything Viserys stops her himself. "Do you see his hair sister? How long it is? Thats because Dothraki only cut their hair when they are defeated in a fight."

Visenya takes over saying. "Your future husband has never been defeated." Visenya holds Viserys wrist, tightening to make sure he doesn't say something that will make their sister upset about the marriage all over again.

Before Dany has a chance to say anything in return, Khal Drogo guides his horse toward Dany. He then looks up and meets Visenya's eyes. He says something in a foreign tongue.

Viserys looks nervous, "Illyrio, what is he saying? Tell me."

"He is asking why he is getting the younger one when the older one is more ready and more beautiful."

"Well, tell them that she is to marry someone else. That my little sister will please him more than enough." Viserys says. He put his arm around Visenya, as to try to make sure Drogo doesn't take her.

As Illyrio repeats what he said to Drogo, who as he listened, placed his hand under Daenerys' chin lifting her head to look her in the eyes. Suddenly, he brings his arm back in and rides off with the rest of the Dothraki.

Viserys walks towards Illyrio, outraged. "Is that it, is he happy? He didn't say anything!"

"Trust me Your Grace, if he wasn't happy with Daenerys, he would say so." Illyrio assures him.

(Flashback)

In an alleyway in Pentos that was filled with garbage was where the last three Targaryens sat, resting. Well, two of them sat while the third was pacing in anger.

"I am sick of this! Sick of living like this, we are royalty! We should not have to beg and starve!" Viceroys said raging and yelling while his sisters sat, watched, and listened. While Visenya was annoyed, Daenerys looked frightened at the scene her brother was putting on.

Visenya turned her lead to look at Dany who was about to turn nine, "Dany, put your head scarf on and go look at the stalls for food and their prices, okay? Do not go to far and come back in fifteen minuets." Dany nodded her head quickly grabbing the head scarf that Visenya made out of a brown sack and rushed off.

Visenya stands as Dany turns out of the alley. Viserys stops pacing and looks at her.

"I hate this sister, I hate all of this."

"I do to brother. We know what we should have, what we deserve. We have our memories." Wiseness tells her brother, taking his hand.

"I had a dream last night brother, one you'll find quite interesting." Viserys gets closer to her, his eyes, while still showing anger, showed his new found curiosity.

"Tell me about it."

"I saw the Iron Throne. No one was sitting on it, but a wolf, a lion, two stags one on fire and another not, and a Kraken. They were fighting one another. The Kraken went down first brother, I guess it didn't like being on land." Viceroys laughs at that, putting his head against Visenya's.

"Tell me the rest sister."

"As you wish brother. The stag goes down next, impaled by the stag on fire. The lion takes out the wolf with a swipe to the throat. It ends with the flaming stage and lion fighting." Vines finishes. her hands wrapping in her brothers hair, while his dot the same to her.

"There's going to be discord Viserys, I don't when, but when it happens that will be our time. Our time to take back what is ours. They fight amongst themselves never looking up to see the Dragon coming for them all."

Viserys pulls his head away from his shoulder, and places his forehead against hers. So close they both can feel the others warm breath. "What I wont give to see our home again."

"And what I wouldn't give to see the usurper and his allies dead and their blood dripping off our blades." Visenya says, "Now, when Dany get back we shall get her whatever food caught her eye. It is her birthday soon, she deserves a treat." Viserys replies by giving her a soft kiss before letting her go, revenge dancing in his head.

(End Flashback)

Daenerys' wedding was in full swing, and the twins were switching between watching the Dothraki fight and their sister who was siting next to her new husband. Deaneries was in her new gown, while the twins were both dressed in their classic black clothing with red detailings. The heat seemed to not bother the three of them.

A man approached Daenerys that caught Viserys and Visenya's eye. The fact that Drogo knew him interested them even more.

"A gift for the new Khalessi, books that havee songs and stories from your country." He said, handing Daenerys three books that had obviously seen better days.

"Thank you, are you from my country?" Dany asked, not hearing Viceroys muttering "our country" under his breath.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island Khaleesi. I served your father for many years, and Gods be good I hope to serve the rightful King of Westeros." He said turning to Viserys as he spoke the last part.

Viserys nodded towards him showing he heard before turning to Visenya. "Why is he with the Dothraki? Shouldn't he be Lording over his Northern castle?" he asked her in a hushed whisper?

Visenya turned to her brother whispering back, "He was exiled for selling slaves brother, but why he is here I don't know."

They both turned when they saw Illyrio motion to someone as he got up, no doubt about to give their sister a wedding gift.

Two men bring a chest up and place it in front of Daenerys before backing off. Elyria motions for the twins to join him. Curious about the contents, they look at each other before standing and walking over to the chest. Vines has an idea about what it holds, as she looks she notices Drogo has stopped looking out over his hoard and is also gazing at the chest with curiosity.

"Now not only is this a present to you Daenerys, but one to your siblings also. You are off on your journey to reclaim your home. I want to give you all something that will remind you of your past." Illyrio states, motioning one of the men forward to open the chest. As it opens, they are greeted to the sight of five dragon eggs.

The siblings look over them with fascination while listing to Illyrio, "I had a ship of men travel to Valyria in hopes of finding something that survived the Doom. They found these in a ruined building.

"You are gifting these to us?" Viceroys askes looking down and examining the eggs.

"You are the last true Valyrians. They belong to you. They have turned to stone after all this time, but they will always be beautiful and a reminder of the glorious past you come from."

Visenya takes a good look at the eggs, this is what they came for. 'But there should only be three' she thinks to herself. The first egg she sees is slightly larger than the rest, but not by much. It is mainly black, but there are scarlet spirals that decorate the scales. The second one was a real that looked like it was mixed with melted gold. The one next to it was green. It reminded Visenya of the forest around Kings Landing. When the light hit the egg she saw a bronze color in the scales. The fourth was smaller than the others, but the colors were the most vibrant out of the five. A brilliant red with veins of burnished copper running diagonally across it. The last one though, caught Visenya's breath. She never read nor saw in her dreams a dragon that was a deep purple. Like the fourth egg there were diagonal veins, but these has a silver color instead of copper. They were beautiful.

"Thank you Magister." Deaneries said holding the white one.

"Yes, thank you Illyrio. These are ours as you said." Viserys said, looking at the eggs with undisguised glee.

Khal Drogo got up, snapping the siblings out of their daze. He walked forward a few steps before stopping and looking down at Daenerys expectantly. She put the egg down and followed him. Diogo lead her to a brilliant while mare that matched the hair of the siblings. Vines walked toward her, Viceroys not far behind.

They got there just as Drogo lifted her onto the horse and him walking to get on his. Vines lent against the horse and touched Dany's hand getting her attention. As Dany looked down Visenya saw the fear in her eyes.

"It is going to be okay sister. Remember what I have told you. Come to us when you wake, and Ill take care of you." Vines said as she caressed her sisters cheek.

Dany nodded and left following her new husband. The twins watched them as they road off to secure the marriage. Visenya turned to her brother and said, "There is something we need to talk about." A serious tone and facial expression.

Viserys nodded, taking her hand and walking away from the group to get the privacy the conversation obviously needed.

Once they were far away enough, Visenya turned to her brother noticing the worried expression on his face.

"What is it Enya? What do you need to discuss? You said that you didn't dream anything last night, just about our birth again." he asked.

"I didn't, its about the eggs brother." she said.

"What about them? Thats why we did this right? For the eggs. There isn't something wrong." he asked, panic filling his voice.

"No, nothing wrong, but something is strange. There should have only been three eggs, not five. We are missing something. I do not know what, but there are details we don't know." she said letting herself be wrapped in his embrace.

"We'll find out what it is. You will dream it. I know you will." Viserys told her. Visenya knew her brother was trying to be comforting but they tenseness of his embrace told her he was angry at the situation. His fingers digging into her waist. Vines hoped she would find out soon.

 **A/N: short chapter I know. Sorry about the wait! College and mono is killing me right now. But I'm rewetting the series and hopefully it will get me writing more!**


End file.
